55 Ways to Annoy Sasuke
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: While Angel is away, her co-hosts will play. This is what you get when you add bored hosts, and Angel's old story 50 Ways to annoy Neji. Please note, without Angel we could only think of 25 not the 50 she did. So another 30 is up cause we love you guys
1. Part 1

Manda: ( floating on air ) I RULE THIS WEEK!

Aki: Manda you only rule until Angel get's back on Saturday/Sunday

Manda: ( falls down to earth ) Oww, thanks alot Aki

Aki: Sorry

Namine94: MANDA OWNS NOTHING!

Manda: Thank you Namine! See she's usefull

Aki: Oh shut it Manda

25 Ways to Annoy Sasuke

1) Live

2) Tell him his new outfit makes him look even more like he's Oro's love slave

3) Tell him that Naruto just killed Itachi

4) Save Naruto before Sasuke kills him

5) Stare at him

6) Tell him that he, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba should make their own host club ( OURAN HOST CLUB ROCKS! )

7) Sing Everyday with a bunch or friends

8) Tell him that Naruto kicks his butt and he'll never kill his brother

9) Shove him in a room filled with fangirls

10) Laugh at his screams

11) Record Itachi praticing his evil laugh and play it in his sleep

12) Tell him that you saw Itachi kissing Kisame in the girl's bathroom

13) Tell the world he's gay

14) Laugh while the fanboys swarm after him

15) Pour ramen down the back of his shirt

16) Tell him Naruto did it

17) Laugh as Naruto and Sasuke try and fail to kill eachother

18) Start singing out of tune Avril songs behind him

19) Yell " HEY HEY YOU YOU I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! "

20) Tell him what Oro and Kabuto do when they tell him to leave

21) Laugh at his still slightly naive ming overloads

22)Ask him if he's a man-whore

23) Ask him on date and keep asking even after he says no

24) Run off crying from his never ending no's screaming " SASUKE HOW DARE YOU ONLY JOIN ORO SO HE COULD BE YOU MAN-WHORE SELF'S PIMP! "

25) Show him this list

* * *

Manda: Gees we need Angel

Namine: The last one was 50 things when we could only think of 25

Aki: Don't worry marching season will be over next Saturday!

Manda: And then we can go back to updating TWISTED, BALL AND BIRTYHDAY!

Everyone: ONLY ONE MORE WEEK!


	2. Part 2

Angel: I TOLD YOU A PART 2 WAS COMING! I kinda doing this while on my school's computer and then post it when I get home in...like 2 hours. I'M SUPPOSE TO BE DOING MATH! BOO ALGEBRA!!!

25 Ways to Annoy Sasuke Part 2!

1. Sick the evil M-rated plot bunnies on him!

2. Ask him if he plays the funeral music everytime Oro rips off his fake skin ( AM I THE ONLY PERSON WHO NOTICED THAT! )

3. Put super glue on his toilet seat.

4. Laugh when he sits and can't get up

5. Steal his clothes

6. and replace them with a sluty bunny suit

7. Post pictures on the internet of him hoping through his house in it

8. Spraypaint his room pink

9. Tape a picture of Sakura all over his house so he has to keep looking at her everytime he opens his eyes.

10. Baby pictures, need I say more?

11. Get a truck and move him asleep in his bed to the Sasuke fangirl headquaters

12. Photoshop pictures of him and every naruto guy kissing

13. Kidnap him and tie him to a rainroad track with a high speed train coming

14. Ignore his screams

15. Have the train operater stop one foot infront of him

16. Laugh at his pain and scream " THE GREAT SASUKE JUST PEED IN HIS PANTS!!! "

17. Tape a sign on his back that says " KICK ME I'M A GAY! "

( No I don't hate gays if your gonna flame me on that! I have alot of gay friends and it doesn't affect me so I don't care )

18. When he's talking about his day, walk by and say " Hey Sasuke you have 3 messages on your house phone ". When he asks you why you know that say " IDIDN'TTAPYOURPHONE!"

19. Break into his house when he's sleeping. Turn on his radio and put in a Toy Box cd. Go straight for the " Best Friend " song and put the radio on full blast.

20. Watch as his spazzes about the creppy, upbeat and slightly pitchy voices.

21. Sign him up for a ballroom dancing classes

22. Ask him where babies come from

23. Change his name to Mr. Emo Bunny

24. Dress up as him as a cosplay and walk behind him yelling " I'M AN AVENGER! Can I have a cookie now?

25. Convince him he's beening sent to Ouran High School on a mission

26. Tell Tamaki he'd make a great host

27. Sick a pissed off Honey-sempai on him ( if you get honey of all people pissed off you must be annoying...or stole his bunny whichever comes first )

28. When he get's back from his "mission " tell him it was your idea to send him there

29. Have Naruto make 50 copies of Sasuke and have them chant " ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US! "

30. Show him this list and then run for your life cause your a dead man

* * *

Angel: WOOT FINALLY SCHOOL IS OVER! -looks around and see's no one - But stupid time differences make it so none of my co-hosts are here! DANG IT!!! Oh well REVIEW THE ANGEL DEMANDS IT!! 


End file.
